Love, Pain, and Commitment
by 0silver-AC-0
Summary: Well this story will show you who will be the One Conan/Shinichi will choose... is it Ran or Haibara/Shiho
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 : Is he?

Note : Detective Conan(DC) belongs to Gosho, not me.

"Ohhhhh it's raining so hard", said Ran, watching outside the windows. Then Sonoko slap her from behind and said "Hey Ran want some spicy hot noodles?".

Ran sighed and said "Ahh yeah ok, I guest I could have a little bit".

"What's the matter, ne ne you missed your husband Shinichi right?" said Sonoko (with a funny smile).

"Sonoko!" Ran answered back, then the telephone just rang , Sonoko said in a very happy tone "hey speaking of the devil, is it your husband Ran?"

Ran just stared at her and said to her mind (with an angry face) "SONOKO!", then she and answered the phone, "Moshi moshi…"

"Neeee, Ran-neechan it's me Conan"

"Oh Conan kun what's the matter" She asked.

"Ran-neechan is it ok if I can't come home tonight, Hakase has a created a new game and wanted me to test it".

"Oh is that so, well ok but you better come home tomorrow".

"Ok, Arigatou Gozaimasu Ran-neechan, bye bye". Conan hung up.

Flashback…

After school as usual Conan and the Detective Boys walked together.

"Man, after all this week we still have no clients". Said Genta.

"Patience Genta-kun, time will come somebody will need our help" Mitsuhiko said.

"Jeeeeeez, now I'm hungry". Genta replied…(along with his growling stomach).

"Ok guys, this is where we part from now, jaanaaa(GoodBye)"…. Said Conan

"Good bye Conan-kun, Good bye Ai-chan" ayumi shouted as conan and haibara were far away.

As usual Conan and Haibara walked together, After a while Haibara just said "Kudo-kun! Stoped by at Hakase's, I have something to show to you(yawning and rubbing her eyes),

Then Conan asked her, "Oi oi Haibara! are you working with the antidote all night?".

"No, I'm just trying to help a shrunken detective to return back to his true form". Haibara replied(showing him her poker face).

"This woman" Conan just said to his mind(and said to haibara). "That's a yes you idiot(bakaa), you don't have to work all night just to finish the antidote, get some rest".

Haibara just smiled because of how conan was very concerned of her and said in her thoughts "Kudo-kun you just don't know how much you mean to me".

END OF FLASHBACK…..

After hunging up, Ran looked at Sonoko and said "Lets finish this noodles before it gets cold". Meanwhile at Agasa's(Hakase) house, Haibara facing her laptop and Conan is just right beside her giving her some company while reading a mystery novel, when someone knocked at the door. "Who is it" asked Hakase.

"Hakase it's me Okiya Subaru"… "Oh hello Subaru-san, come in come in, what's the matter?"...

Haibara was shocked at the moment, she's shaking in fear grabbing Conan's hand and hide behind him (she thought that her fear to Subaru-san was gone but still it wasn't) .

"Anooo, Hakase can I borrow your car, mine just got broke and need some repairs".

"Sure, Subaru-san" Hakase replied while giving him the keys….. Subaru then stared at The reddish brown haired girl and said "Hello there Haibara-san". Haibara didn't said a thing to him, then Conan just broke in asked "ne ne Subaru-san do you know a guy named AKAI SUICHI?"

Both Haibara and Subaru was shocked and stared at Conan. "Yes, I think I know a man named AKAI". Subaru replied…

"Why'd you ask, Conan-kun?"…

"Nothing nothing…." Conan replied (while Looking at Haibara)…

End of Episode 1

Till next time guys, hope you enjoyed it J , God bless…..


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 : Start of a good plan

Note : Detective Conan(DC) belongs to Gosho, not me.

Hello guys I'm back….. hope you will enjoy this chapter…. Have fun….

"YES, I THINK I KNOW A MAN NAMED AKAI", this words had shocked Haibara more. Conan said to himself "Just as I thought"…. Then before he can asked him another question, his phone suddenly rang. He then answered it "Moshi moshi?"

"Hi, cool kid?"…..

"Jodie-sensei?" he asked and was a bit shocked…..

"Yes it's me, I have some greet news cool kid, but first of all is the girl with you?"She asked

"Who?, Haibara?, yes she is, why?" he replied

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy that you haven't broken your promised on protecting her"….. (Conan thought to himself "Oi oi of course I'm a man of my word"…..then Jodie-sensei broke the small gap of silence and said… "Well cool kid the good news is that we found the Hideout of the B.O, and we are hoping that there boss is also there….!

"That's great Jodie-sensei, so are you planning on ending it now?"Conan asked her (with a moody tone)

"Why, yes care to join us?"

"Of course" he answered seriously….

"Ok then The FBI are coming in Professor Agasa's house to discuss what we will do next, jaaanaaa(see yaa)…" then she hung the call…..

"Kudo-kun! who was it" Haibara asked conan (with a serious and angry voice).

Conan answered back (with a smiling face)"It was Jodie-sensei, she said that they have found the B.O'S. hideout, they are now coming here to discuss what to do next….."

"Subaru-san, would you mind if you could stay for a while? Conan asked him thoroughly...

"Well,…. I don't mind". He replied.

After 20 minutes…. The FBI arrived in Hakase's house. As Jodie-sensei knocked on the door. Subra-san opened it and they were shocked to see each other… "Hey, it's you again" Subaru-san said to Jodie-sensei… "Have we meet before?"she asked him… "Yes, you just run on me when you where following some guy who has a scar on his face" he answered her directly…..

"Oh yeah, it was you back then."

Then James-san and the FBI gathered inside Hakase's house and discuss their plans on how to defeat the Black Organization….

Conan then asked Subaru to stay for a moment…..

End of Episode 2.

A/N : Sorry guys, I know it's kind of boring so please bear with it, the fun part is still on process J .

See you all…


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Planning Every Step

Note : Detective Conan(DC) belongs to Gosho, not me.

After a few hours of planning, Haibara ask Conan to talk with her for a moment, "Kudo-kun!, Are we really going to the place were we know that we are going to be killed?"… "Nani,? oi Haibara are you scared, you should be happy you know, because this nightmare is all going to end, besides I promised you I will protect you no matter what"…. Haibara blush but she hid it with her bangs and didn't answered him back , then suddenly Haibara handed him three pills…..

"Here you go Kudo-kun, it's not yet permanent but still you will need it, each pill will convert you back to normal for approximately Two Hours…. Use it wisely…. "

"Hey, what about you do you have yours?" Conan asked her with a confused look…

"I have two so don't worry about me" Haibara answered him back…..

"Hey you two lovebirds are you done talking, we need you here for a moment…."Jodie-sensei yelled to them….. Haibara looked at her with an angry and devilish stare while conan was just smiling confusingly… and said to himself (we aren't lovers you know…..)

"So cool kid what do you think of our plan?" Jodie-sensei asked Conan…..

"It's great Jodie-sensei…..?" he answered her back.

"Thanks, we will start our plan as soon as possible…."Jodie-sensei suddenly said to her thoughts "Shuu, I wish you were still here."

Flashback

"Ahem, Jodie-sensei it's hard to say but we found 3 fingerprints in this phone, the two were your's and conan, and the other one was the guy who died at Raiha pass." Takagi said to her with a sad looked on his face….

Jodie-sensei said to him with a sad looked(hiding the pain she felt from what she new) "Oh is that so… glad to help…." She then return back to the car….. "Basically from your looks…. It really was Akai who died back there…..?" James-san(there boss) said to her…..

End of flashback

"So cool kid, will that girl come with us….. you know it's very dangerous… ((the one Jodie-sensei referred to as that girl was haibara))

"Don't worry sensei I will protect her." Conan said to her with a smile…

then Subaru-san interrupted there conversation….. "Anoo… May I know what you are all doing here?…"Subaru-san asked her with a tight looked….

"Err….. um nothing, it's just that we were planning on going vacation" Jodie-sensei answered Subaru-san….. She suddenly said to her thoughts("damn I didn't notice he was still here")….

"Going on a vacation eh, you know I'm not that dumb enough to be fooled with a lame excuse…." He said to her….(hiding his eyes with his glasses…

"Ne, Jodie-sensei you can tell him truth…." Said Conan …. "juoto-matei(wait), cool kid can we really trust him?" She asked him whispering to him…

"Yeah, besides I think he is someone we really both know…"he said to her(with a happy tone)….

So she then told Subaru-san about what they really are doing and then Subaru suddenly asked her and Conan, "So if it doesn't bother all of you, may I join in your hunting game with this so called Black Organization"…..

"Mmm…. It's ok Subaru-san, we would need someone like you.."Conan said to him as Haibara was just shock and staring at him….

"Okay….. it's settled then we will start our plan tomorrow…." James-san just shouted as all the FBI members were excited and (scared) as to what will happen tomorrow….

End of this Episode

Hope you had fun reading it… the next one is already on air… so stay tune

God bless….


End file.
